Whiskey Lullaby
by Jammalot
Summary: And the angels sang a whiskey lullaby'. ShizNat, with a Mary Sue for both.


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything….Ya think I would be posting this here if I did? **

**This one is for my own cute, mayo and bike loving, and sweet anime girl! Hope ya like it, honey! Love always! (She'll know I mean her, even if you don't) And, as always, to my bestest friend in the world, Tricki! (Yes, that error was on purpose:P)**

**Song is 'Whiskey Lullaby'. By Brad Paisley and Addison Kraus.**

**Whiskey Lullaby**

_She put her out, like the burning end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke her heart, she spent her whole life trying to forget_

It was true. Natsuki had broken her heart, even though they'd ended up together. Simply being apart all the time before their first kiss, had broken Shizuru's heart. She had indeed spent most of her time trying to forget the feelings she harboured for her. It didn't work, of course.

_We watched her drink her pain away, a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get her of her mind_

_Until the night..._

The whiskey had never burned hard enough to erase the memories of a touch, a look. Little by little it became a habit. At first a drop per touch, then a sip per look. In the end, it was a glass for every time Shizuru saw Natsuki walking around. She thought she would never get drunk. She did, though. Very drunk. It only made the pain worse. Not even liquor could make the memories go away. And it sure burned like hell, each time she opened a new bottle. For she knew she had failed avoiding the source of the pain that day.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away all memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_With a not that said 'I'll love her till I die'._

_And when we buried her beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

Shizuru had finally had enough. Being haunted every day took more energy then the booze gave her. Day by day, she became weaker. She was walking a thin line, and she knew it. The worst part was that she didn't care a bit. Hoping that somebody would catch her, she walked further and further. Until she looked down, and saw only darkness.

She opened her last bottle of whiskey. Putting it to her lips, she closed her eyes.

'This one is for you, my Natsuki.'

And it burned. It burned like it had never done before. And it would never hurt again.

And the angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby.

_The rumours flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself._

_For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath._

She had always been the tough one. The biker chick, the one you shouldn't mess with. The heartless one. What they didn't know, was that they were right. She had no heart, she had given that away a long time ago. To the girl of her dreams, no matter how dark those might be. Knowing that it would never work out, she turned to the one thing that had never failed her. Natsuki's comfort had been the whiskey. She knew the stuff inside out. Knew how to hide the smell on her breath, how to keep walking straight after drinking a bottle before school.

She knew it all.

_She finally drank away her pain, a little at a time._

_But she never could get drunk enough, to get her of her mind._

_Until the night………_

It did lessen the pain. Natsuki was sure of it. The burning of her throat took away the focus from the ache in her soul. But it never lasted long. The first weeks, she could get by with a glass a day. But soon she could easily drink a bottle, and still feel the need for more. She never assumed it would make everything go away, but thought of the whiskey as a substitute for something bigger. Something that could hurt her, but she wouldn't get addicted to.

She had never been more wrong.

_She put that bottle to her head, and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away all memory._

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up of her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to a picture for dear life_

_We laid her with loved beneath the willow_

_And the angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

She couldn't take it anymore. Shizuru was gone, this time for good, leaving Natsuki alone, hurt and desperate. The ache in her heart was too much to handle. Nothing could make her feel better.

She'd never been to Shizuru's grave. Until one night. Along with a bottle of whiskey, she rode to the graveyard. It didn't taker her long to find the grave. And it was beautiful. Peaceful. Like, for some reason, calm had returned in the world.

She kneeled. Touching the tombstone, she looked at the picture in her hand.

It was from the first time she knew she was in love. Shizuru was stretched out on the grass, asleep. It was raining, and she was drenched. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She never could remember how she'd gotten the picture. But she would take it with her to the grave, she was sure of that.

She kneeled. And opened her last bottle of whiskey. Putting it to her lips, she touched the stone with one hand.

'I'm on my way Shizuru'.

And it felt good. Better than it had ever done before.

And the angels sang a Whiskey Lullaby.

_But not even death could tear them apart. But hey, who would mind spending eternity in heaven, with the girl they love_?


End file.
